AkuSai month 2015 - Anthologie
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Mes contributions à l'AkuSai month 2015, Set D, mode SLOW BURN Extras (j'étais partie pour un BERSERK mais j'ai échoué). Rating et genres variables ; Axel x Saïx ou Lea x Isa. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de perte de coeur.
1. J1 : I was never enough, was I?

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Day 1  
Prompt : "I was never enough, was I ?"  
Rating : T  
Angst - Tragedy

 **« I was never enough, was I ? »**

L'imposante stature de l'homme aux cheveux bleus émergea des Ténèbres, menaçante, dangereuse, avec bien plus de présence qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Tout dans sa manière de se tenir imposait le respect.

Dans son dos, la Lune brillait d'un éclat froid, accentuant encore la tension de la scène et soulignant sa carrure. Tendu, il ôta sa capuche d'un geste lent et mesuré, retenant tant bien que mal la haine qui montait peu à peu en lui. Une forte brise fit onduler ses cheveux et la lumière de l'astre, reflétée par le cours d'eau près duquel ils étaient, éclaira ses iris dorés d'une lueur meurtrière.

Face à lui, Axel se redressa un peu plus et le toisa en silence, sérieux. Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix, il lui faudrait affronter Saïx. Il darda sur lui ses yeux verts et rencontra l'éclat froid de la haine. Cet homme n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait autrefois connu.

\- **Tu cesses enfin de fuir** , constata le numéro 7, réfrigérant.

\- **T'as pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher** , répondit celui aux cheveux rouges sur le même ton cinglant.

Un ange passa de nouveau, avant qu'il ne reprît la parole, et Axel eut un sourire mauvais.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ? Tu veux que je revienne voir Xemnas, comme un brave petit toutou ? Je ne suis pas comme toi !**

L'amertume qui se dégageait de ses propos suintait comme du venin, et il ponctua sa phrase en ouvrant les poings pour invoquer ses armes dans un torrent de flammes ravageuses. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Saïx pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

\- **Je ne suis pas là pour te ramener** , déclara-t-il, et le visage du pyromane fut teinté de surprise. **Je viens appliquer la sentence.**

À son tour, il fit apparaître sa claymore et les deux adversaires se fixèrent un long moment sans bouger, attendant que l'autre fît le premier mouvement.

\- **On n'est pas obligés de faire ça** , lui rappela Axel en lui offrant une échappatoire.

\- **Tu as été trop loin,** _ **Axel**_ **.**

Saïx resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa Lunatique.

\- **Tu nous as trahis** , reprit-il comme s'il délivrait les faits lors d'un procès – et c'était plus ou moins le cas.

Il se mit en posture de garde. Axel, quant à lui, fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Il serra les dents puis ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminé à en découdre.

\- **Si tu ne me laisses pas le choix,** _ **Saïx**_ **…**

Il insista sur le prénom du Simili, comme celui-ci l'avait fait précédemment, scellant leur accord tacite qui consistait à oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu un jour les lier.

Les feuilles mortes tourbillonnèrent à leurs pieds, et Saïx prit appui sur le sol, brisant la quiétude artificielle. La nature, silencieuse, fut seul témoin de la violence de l'impact entre les armes des deux hommes.

Le numéro 8 recula de plusieurs mètres sans cesser de fixer l'autre dans les yeux et sans bouger d'un pouce, ses chakrams retenant de justesse la claymore.

La poussière sèche couvrit leurs manteaux respectifs. Le bruit de l'eau offrait un fond sonore apaisant qui contrastait totalement avec le combat qui se déroulait, autant physique que mental ; tant interne que visible.

Axel pivota sur ses talons, profitant du déséquilibre de son ancien collègue pour lui asséner un coup derrière la nuque, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il para l'attaque et attrapa le bras du roux pour le faire passer par-dessus lui. Son dos heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et Axel le dévisagea quelques fractions de secondes sans le voir, le souffle coupé. Il roula sur le côté et se releva de justesse avant de se voir asséner un coup décisif.

\- **Xemnas t'as vraiment demandé de me tuer ?!** hurla-t-il, excédé par la tournure des évènements.

 _Comment son meilleur ami avait-il bien pu devenir ce monstre ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit, suivi d'une nouvelle tentative pour lui délivrer un coup fatal. Soudain, Saïx s'immobilisa, sans cesser de le fixer, et un frisson d'effroi traversa brusquement l'échine de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais vu le numéro 7 énervé au point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, mais cela allait vite être corrigé. Il recula de quelques pas, serrant les poings sur ses armes au point de faire blanchir ses jointures et observa la scène sans oser respirer.

Le nuage qui couvrait la Lune se dissipa, dévoilant toute sa beauté, et le visage de l'homme qui passait tant de temps à la contempler changea du tout au tout. La cicatrice en forme de X qui lui barrait le visage se transforma en une affreuse balafre, et en une fraction de secondes, il sembla devenir totalement inhumain.

Axel lança vers lui ses chakrams et courut pour esquiver les frappes du Devin Lunaire. Il rattrapa ses armes au vol et parvint enfin à atteindre celui à la longue chevelure bleue dans le dos. Le cuir se déchira, dévoilant la peau et y marquant une entaille fine d'où le sang ne tarda pas à ruisseler.

La douleur empira encore l'état second dans lequel se trouvait Saïx et lorsqu'il se retourna pour rendre son coup à Axel, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se le prit de plein fouet, atterrissant plus loin dans le ruisseau, séparé de toute défense et à moitié inconscient.

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa tempe lorsqu'il tenta de se relever et perdit vite l'équilibre. Une substance poisseuse glissa le long de son crâne alors que le monde tournait dans son champ de vision.

Le roux s'appuya sur un rocher pour se redresser, tremblant, et il regarda Saïx s'approcher lentement. Celui-ci avait repris son état normal, mais il semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec le numéro 8.

Axel toussa, du sang gicla sur ses gants.

Saïx leva de nouveau son arme.

\- **Tu n'étais pas obligé**.

La voix d'Axel se perdit dans un étrange gargouillis, il toussa une nouvelle fois, encore plus violemment, et manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre fluide. La claymore le frappa, au torse cette fois, et lui coupa la respiration. Il se retrouva adossé au rocher qui l'avait aidé à se tenir debout, une immense douleur vrillant tout son corps.

Du sang au coin des lèvres, il releva tout de même la tête vers le numéro 7.

\- **J'aurais aimé retrouver Roxas avant de finir comme ça…**

Un léger sourire provocateur étira ses lèvres et ce fut cette fois le poing de Saïx qui l'empêcha de continuer à jouer l'arrogance.

Axel trembla mais ne baissa pas les yeux, formulant une seule question muette.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

La réponse de son bourreau le prit au dépourvu.

\- **Roxas, encore et toujours Roxas ! Je n'ai jamais suffi, pas vrai ?!** cracha-t-il sans ciller.

Un frisson parcourut le roux alors que le froid enveloppait peu à peu son corps. Il sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu, et les Ténèbres enveloppèrent son corps fin. Le numéro 7 l'attrapa par le col, refusant de le laisser partir si facilement.

\- **Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien** , susurra Axel d'une voix faible alors qu'une unique larme ruisselait sur sa joue, une larme de défaite, de peine et d'injustice.

De trahison, aussi.

Il toussa de nouveau quand un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et sa main agrippa faiblement la manche de Saïx dans l'obscurité. Les Ténèbres se faisaient de plus en plus consistantes et il faiblissait de seconde en seconde.

\- **C'était tout le contraire… T'étais ce que j'avais de plus important, Isa.**

Les doigts du Devin Lunaire se refermèrent brusquement sur le vide. Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'Axel.

Silence.

Le vent dans les arbres.

Un ruisseau baigné de rouge.

Saïx se releva, mais l'écho ne se taisait pas dans son esprit.

 _« T'étais ce que j'avais de plus important, Isa. »_.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres et son poing frappa la terre sèche. Lea avait toujours été doué pour ne pas se laisser oublier…


	2. E1: I didn't think I could be this happy

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Extra 1  
Prompt : "I didn't think I could be this happy"  
Rating : K  
Humor - Parody

 **« I didn't think I could be this happy »**

La journée avait très mal débuté, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Depuis le petit matin, une fine pluie troublait le paysage fleuri du Jardin Radieux, masquant les pavés d'un frais brouillard aux allures fantomatiques et trempant jusqu'aux os quiconque osait braver l'humidité.

Par conséquent, Lea avait dû porter durant toute la sortie scolaire effectuée ce jour-là au parc zoologique d'Ansem – qui bien sûr ne comportait absolument aucun endroit abrité pour les visiteurs – la petite Kairi sur ses épaules, l'enfant ayant peur que les spectres ne lui mangent les pieds.

Isa avait ôté sa veste pour que tous deux s'abritent dessous mais, Kairi ne cessant de tirer sur le tissu déjà exagérément mouillé, avait bien vite abandonné. Il s'était contenté de la remettre, proposant régulièrement à son meilleur ami de la lui prêter, et essuyant chaque fois un refus puisque « Non, Lea n'avait pas besoin de sa charité, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul ! ». Bien entendu, chaque fois, cette déclaration était suivie d'un violent frisson qui manquait de faire basculer la fillette sur ses épaules.

De plus, la petite brune avait la veille regardé un dessin animé dans lequel un rat manipulait un humain en le tirant par les cheveux, et les cris de douleur de sa monture ne l'avaient pas découragée, persuadée qu'elle l'était de pouvoir à son tour faire de même.

Enfin, le pot de gel qu'utilisait quotidiennement Lea pour faire tenir sa chevelure flamboyante s'était trouvé être épuisé le matin même. Il avait dû en utiliser un autre, d'une marque concurrente, et il s'était avéré que celui-ci ne tenait pas la pluie. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient désormais plus à rien d'autre qu'une masse informe, et Isa ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer.

Pour couronner le tout, la visite du parc s'était clôturée par un tour du côté des pingouins du zoo, un spectacle réjouissant pour tout un chacun… Jusqu'à ce que le soigneur commente l'enclos. En effet, parmi la multitude d'oiseaux en smoking et qui, comme l'avait si souvent répété Even qui avait été désigné comme accompagnateur : « _a contrario_ des manchots, eux, savaient voler », deux en particulier se distinguaient du lot.

Ensemble, les deux animaux vivaient paisiblement, partageant un nid au sein de la colonie. Jusque-là, tout était normal, et les enfants, bien heureux d'être sortis des quatre murs qui constituaient leur école, ne s'étaient pas attardés sur le petit noir aux plumes hérissées et son compagnon à la tache en forme de croissant de Lune. Oui, _son compagnon_. Le zoo d'Ansem abritait un couple de pingouin gays qui, comme l'avait souligné le soigneur avec un sourire attendri, « ne se quittaient jamais et restaient constamment collés l'un à l'autre, inséparables ! ».

« C'est comme Isa et Lea ! » avait déclaré un gamin dont l'identité échappait aux deux intéressés.

Le petit blond restait toujours assoupi au fond de la classe ou flemmardait en dessinant des notes de musique aléatoires et des dauphins sur son cahier, si bien que les professeurs s'étonnaient parfois de son existence et de sa présence dans la classe.

Cette simple analogie avait attiré sur les deux garçons tous les regards. Sur les épaules de Lea, Kairi s'était empressée de remettre ses cheveux en place en gloussant pour marquer sa similarité avec l'oiseau qui lui était associé. Isa avait rougi violemment en fixant son ami qui s'était écarté d'un bond, propulsant la gamine dans la brouette du membre du personnel, et même le petit Ienzo avait tourné vers eux son regard perçant et insondable que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges qualifiait d' « yeux de hareng frit ».

Tout cela expliquait donc l'humeur massacrante de Lea, qui en plus de ça avait une nouvelle fois cassé les carreaux de la maison de l'Enchanteur en lançant ses frisbees, ainsi que l'air blasé d'Isa. Enfin plus blasé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Assis à la fenêtre du salon de chez le briseur de vitres, les deux adolescents observaient la pluie tomber d'un air totalement absorbé, aussi absorbé que certains jeunes devant des émissions de télé-réalité, le côté abrutissant en moins.

Isa étouffa un bâillement et son ami lui lança un regard noir. Il se leva d'un bond, envoyant le dossier de sa chaise heurter le sol et le meuble se vengea farouchement quand l'un des pieds heurta le tibia du garçon.

Lea lâcha un flot d'insultes à l'encontre du bois inerte en se tenant la jambe et manqua de trébucher sur le tapis qu'avait installé sa mère, rouge, et à poils longs. Du point de vue d'Isa, si Lea venait à se retrouver le nez dans le tapis, il ne saurait plus où se trouvait la limite entre le tissu et les cheveux de son ami.

Le garçon aux frisbees attrapa sa veste qui ne couvrait strictement rien et ne serait d'aucune utilité face à l'eau qui tombait du ciel, et s'arrêta devant la porte en lançant un regard irrité à celui aux cheveux bleus.

\- **Alors, tu viens ?**

\- **Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ?** soupira lourdement Isa en le suivant malgré tout.

Il finissait toujours par le suivre, de toute façon.

\- **A ton avis ?** grommela l'autre si bien qu'il rappela un canard de la famille du vendeur de glace qui venait parfois dans leur monde.

Les deux garçons bravèrent courageusement la pluie battante. Ils luttèrent avec acharnement contre le vent mordant qui leur barrait la route, les obligeant à prendre des chemins plus longs et les forçant parfois à faire demi-tour. Mais ils tinrent bon ! Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à leur volonté de fer, aucun obstacle ne pouvait leur faire perdre de vue leur objectif ! Non, l'abandon n'était pas une option, tous deux préféraient de loin mourir en route _– non, mourir en héros !_ – plutôt que de laisser s'échapper le trésor si convoité.

Une lueur prédatrice brillait dans le regard de Lea, et la détermination de son coéquipier se lisait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisseraient les bras. Ils ressortiraient victorieux et grandis, plus forts que jamais, de cette quête de la glace à l'eau de mer. Ou ils y laisseraient la vie.

La tempête redoubla d'intensité, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Lea dont le pantalon ample avait une trop grande prise au vent. La main d'Isa l'attrapa juste avant qu'il n'heurte le sol et Lea releva les yeux vers lui. La complicité qu'ils partageaient se mua en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'intense qui donna à celui à la chevelure flamboyante des papillons dans l'estomac.

Il grimaça violemment : la faim le rongeait. Encore quelques minutes ainsi et il allait devenir fou.

Soudain, les nuages s'écartèrent, et un rayon opalescent descendit des cieux pour éclairer le lieu tant convoité. Enfin, enfin le marchand de glace était en vue ! Enfin les deux adolescents allaient pouvoir se sustenter, et goûter au parfum du paradis ! Bleu, vanillé, et salé, une pure merveille qui allait les conduire droit au Nirvana.

« Our little group has always been, and always will, until the end. Hello, hello… »

Isa sursauta et éteignit son téléphone. Il surprit le regard de Lea sur lui, interrogatif et regarda ailleurs de cet air snob et un peu irrité qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

\- **Ma mère se demande où je suis.**

Lea haussa les épaules et profita de la clémence de la météo pour le tirer par le poignet.

- **On y est presque, Isa !** déclara-t-il, plein de cet espoir propre aux jeunes et aux fous.

Après deux mètres de sprint à vive allure et un dérapage qui valut à Isa d'être entrainé jusque dans un muret, les deux amis arrivèrent à destination. Ils échangèrent un regard et le temps se figea alors qu'une pensée commune les ralliait. Ce périlleux périple les avait soudés plus que jamais, il avait renforcé les liens entre les deux adolescents, et ils étaient maintenant bien plus forts et bien plus proches que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Lea, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Celui aux cheveux rouges tendit la main, Isa la prit, et tous deux s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur destinée.

\- **Comme d'habitude, deux glaces à l'eau de mer !** commanda Lea avec un sourire radieux.

Cependant, il sentit son monde s'écrouler et le sol se dérober sous ses pieds quand son regard rencontra celui du vénérable oncle Picsou.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une… Alors ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Le monde était-il si injuste, si cruel ?

Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi diable chaque malheur lui arrivait à lui, Lea, simple adolescent du Jardin Radieux à la vie insouciante, pauvre enfant innocent sans rien de particulier et que le temps, ô combien cruel ennemi !, allait conduire à manier la Keyblade et à combattre aux côtés des gentils ?!

Ce que la vie pouvait être horrible…

La main d'Isa se posa sur son épaule.

\- **Allez, relève-toi, Lea. Viens… Rentrons** , lui proposa son fidèle allié d'un ton abattu qui l'avala comme un abîme de souffrance.

Lea se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Il se releva, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, et déclara d'un ton empreint de douleur :

\- **Vas-y, Isa. Tu peux la prendre. Elle est pour toi… Tu l'as méritée…**

\- **Tu es sûr ?**

\- **Vas-y ! Prends-la, je te dis ! Vite… Avant que je ne change d'avis…**

Deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, et Isa hocha gravement la tête. Les munnies changèrent de main et le sort fut scellé.

Lea détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la torture. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, sans se retourner, déterminé à tourner cette page de sa vie pour de bon.

Isa le rejoignit vite. Il s'assit tout près de lui et l'autre l'entendit distinctement mordre dans la glace. Lea imagina le goût vanillé lui chatouiller les papilles, la sensation de la crème glacée, fraîche et déjà à moitié fondue glissant lentement dans sa gorge, et le léger goût de sel qui restait sur ses lèvres… Il déglutit bruyamment.

Soudain, il sentit un morceau de bois caresser doucement ses doigts et ils se refermèrent dessus par pur réflexe. Lea ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et le fixa sans comprendre. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de celui associé au pingouin à la tache en croissant de Lune, et Lea lui sauta au cou sans préavis.

\- **Isa, t'es vraiment un ami !** gémit-il, profondément touché.

L'autre soupira, amusé et flatté, et ne remarqua pas la tache que venait de laisser la sucrerie sur le bas de sa veste.

\- **Mange avant que ça ne fonde** , lui intima Isa en reprenant la réplique de son meilleur ami.

Lea hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et mangea à la suite de l'autre sans gêne aucune. Cette journée avait beau avoir très mal commencé, et s'être déroulée de manière bien pire encore, au final il était certainement à ce moment-là l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Isa esquissa un léger sourire.

Ou presque.


	3. J2 : LINES (They gather in darkness)

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Day 2  
Prompt : " _Lines from the game_ "  
Rating : K  
Drama - Hurt/Comfort

 ** _LINES FROM THE GAME_**

 **« They gather in darkness, masterless and free. » - Saïx**

Tout était sombre.

Les Ténèbres étaient omniprésentes et seul un son brisait la quiétude, doux, mélodieux, répétitif, on eût dit une berceuse. Isa ouvrit fébrilement les paupières et la lumière s'y engouffra brutalement, l'obligeant à les clore une nouvelle fois. Il roula sur le côté pour se protéger les yeux d'une main et sentit de gros galets sous son corps. Ils étaient froids comme la glace et humides, mais le seul fait de pouvoir les toucher, de sentir la sensation qu'ils procuraient à sa peau réconforta un peu l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

\- **Lea…**

Ce fut le premier mot qu'il prononça. L'inspiration qu'il prit après ça emplit sa bouche d'un goût trop iodé qui lui donna la nausée. Il s'assit, la tête entre les mains pour se reprendre, puis regarda autour de lui.

Droit devant s'étendait un océan noir et calme qui embrassait l'horizon et la seule distinction entre l'eau et le ciel était possible grâce à un astre qui brillait d'une lumière blanche et dépourvue de toute chaleur. À certains endroits, de grands amas noirs sortaient de nulle part et s'étendaient telles de longues griffes oppressantes. Isa y reconnut les Ténèbres.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la terreur des derniers instants qu'il avait vécus le rattrapant. Il revoyait le laboratoire dans le château d'Ansem, au Jardin Radieux, et le souvenir d'une intense douleur au niveau de la poitrine le frappa de plein fouet. Il dut se forcer à respirer profondément pour se calmer et se persuader que tout était fini, une main crispée sur le cœur.

Quand il reprit enfin contenance, il regarda à sa gauche et resta le souffle coupé pendant une fraction de secondes.

Lea était là, étendu près de lui, inconscient ou mort, et il venait seulement de le remarquer.

\- **Lea !** hurla-t-il dans la panique en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

Il se jeta à genoux près de lui, tremblant de tous ses membres et tendit une main vers lui sans pourtant se résoudre à pouvoir le toucher. Il l'imaginait déjà froid comme la glace, sans vie, mais tant qu'il ne vérifiait pas, il pouvait garder l'espoir qu'il était toujours là, avec lui, qu'il se réveillerait d'une seconde à l'autre avec un grand sourire, ravi qu'il fût tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement.

Un frisson d'effroi le traversa et il réprima les larmes qui montaient, lui qui pourtant ne pleurait pas.

Il se raidit soudainement quand il vit tressaillir le garçon qui gisait là, et il se résolut enfin à prendre son poignet. Il était frais, mais c'était dû à l'humidité, et lorsque Lea se redressa en demandant où ils étaient, Isa trembla de nouveau, la tension se dissipant par à-coups.

Celui aux cheveux rouges le fixa sans comprendre, totalement déboussolé, et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Isa le serrât contre lui, presque convulsivement, comme s'il avait réellement cru l'avoir perdu pour de bon.

\- **Isa, où sommes-nous ?** l'interrogea-t-il quand ce dernier parvint enfin à se maîtriser.

Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il lui arrivait : il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, il se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

\- **Où est Xehanort ?** reprit-il.

\- **Aucune idée, je crois que nous sommes seuls** , se risqua à prononcer Isa tout en s'attendant à ce que sa phrase fût démentie dans la seconde.

Fort heureusement, il ne se passa rien, et Lea finit par se rasseoir à ses côtés, bien plus proche qu'il ne l'était endormi.

\- **On sortira d'ici** , déclara Lea en lui lançant l'un de ces sourires assurés dont il avait le secret.

Il s'allongea sur la plage de galets en baillant, un sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- **Au moins, ici, on est tranquilles !**

\- **C'est vrai** , admit son ami avec un léger sourire.

Il observa Lea et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- **Lea ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !**

\- **Hm… Juste un peu, j'suis fatigué…**

Il entrouvrit les paupières et tendit la main vers Isa avant de la laisser mollement retomber sur le sol, l'air visiblement épuisé.

Isa tenta de le relever, mais la fatigue s'empara également de lui et il se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami.

Un grondement retentit au loin, menaçant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva la force de sursauter. Isa, vidé de toute énergie, se blottit contre Lea et il entendit la respiration saccadée de celui-ci. Leurs regards se croisèrent, effrayés et lourds de fatigue.

\- **Tiens bon… Lea…** le supplia Isa.

L'autre hocha faiblement la tête.

Il résista autant qu'il le put, puis se fit engloutir par l'obscurité, quelques secondes seulement après Isa.

* * *

\- **On se retrouve encore ici ?**

La voix d'Axel sortit Saïx de son état stationnaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le roux, distant. Les marques sous ses yeux étaient toujours présentes, mais en un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année, il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Un sourire l'accueillit, comme si toute cette histoire d'absence de cœur et d'Organisation n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague, et Saïx porta machinalement la main à son cœur. Il sentit quelque chose battre faiblement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- **Tu t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ?** lui lança Axel en retournant s'asseoir près de lui, comme au bon vieux temps. **Moi non plus, à vrai dire.**

Saïx le fixa en silence et un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de l'ex-numéro 8. Les yeux dorés de l'autre Simili – en était-il toujours un ? – observèrent le paysage. La Marge Noire n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

\- **Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?** se demanda le Devin Lunaire en fronçant les sourcils.

Axel lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes. Il lui lança un regard perçant et posa la main sur le torse de celui aux cheveux bleus.

\- **Plus besoin de faire semblant, Isa. Tu le sens tout comme moi** , continua-t-il avec un sourire sincère. **C'est fini, on va redevenir humains.**

Celui aux cheveux bleus regarda la main posée sur lui, puis Axel, et les souvenirs de toute sa vie de Simili lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire. Il se dégagea d'un geste, une main sur le visage couvrant sa cicatrice, et posa un genou au sol en tentant de se relever.

Toute la douleur, la peine, la colère et la jalousie qu'il avait refoulées pendant sa vie de Simili lui revenaient d'un coup et c'était tout sauf agréable.

Axel se précipita sur lui, affolé.

- **Is…**

- **Je ne suis plus Isa !** hurla l'autre.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant toutes ces émotions étaient insupportables, et Axel soupira de nouveau, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses iris verts.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?** siffla Saïx entre ses dents.

Il se tut aussitôt, tout aussi étonné par son intervention pour le moins amère que l'était son ancien ami.

Axel se reprit vite et ne se laissa pas démonter par l'humeur de l'ancien second de Xemnas, cependant il prit un ton plus doux et parla prudemment, réfléchissant à chaque mot.

\- **T'as eu l'air de l'oublier, mais… T'étais mon meilleur am…**

\- **« Étais », exactement** , le coupa Saïx sur ce ton cinglant dont il usait actuellement.

Axel cessa de parler et regarda ailleurs d'un air douloureux.

\- **A propos de Ro…**

\- **T'en es toujours à ramasser des chiens errants.**

Cette remarque valut à Saïx un regard noir de la part d'Axel, mais au moins avait-il le mérite d'enfin pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait eu sur le cœur.

Ils s'évitèrent, puis comme une décennie plus tôt, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir.

\- **Saïx ?** l'interpela le manieur de chakrams, déserté par tout trace de ressentiment – il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. **Quand on se retrouvera… Oublions tout ça. Je veux qu'on reparte de zéro. Comme avant.**

Ce faisant, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à accepter sa requête.

Deux yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait pas Roxas, jamais. Pas plus que lui n'avait oublié son amitié avec Lea.

Saïx soupira et s'adossa à un rocher, assis au sol. Il fixa l'horizon et Axel vint s'asseoir près de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il s'appuya contre lui au fur à mesure que l'énergie le quittait.

Le Devin Lunaire se sentit submergé par un sentiment d'urgence. Il tâtonna quelques secondes les galets qui étaient toujours aussi peu accueillants et sa main rencontra enfin les doigts gantés de l'autre Simili qui esquissa un faible sourire en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- **Ax… Lea** , articula l'ancien numéro 7, chaque mot lui coûtant. **Tu accepterais…**

\- **Seulement une à l'eau de mer. Et tu payes** , ajouta l'autre avec un sourire teinté d'une grande fatigue.

Il avait exactement su ce que Saïx avait eu en tête, et ce simple détail toucha l'homme aux cheveux bleus plus que de raison. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire et il se laissa finalement aller contre son ancien meilleur ami, empli de l'espoir que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

S'il avait su à ce moment ce que le futur leur réservait encore à tous les deux, peut-être Axel n'aurait-il jamais profité de l'occasion et de la fatigue pour embrasser celui qu'il n'avait vraiment considéré _que_ comme un ami.

* * *

\- **Axel ?... Lea ?...**

Isa regarda partout autour de lui, il se leva et chercha désespérément, en vain. La panique le submergea et il tenta de percer les ténèbres de son regard.

Il était de retour à la Marge Noire, esseulé et plus affolé que jamais. C'était comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé en cet endroit, à la différence près qu'il avait réellement perdu Lea.

Plus il regardait, plus son absence lui paraissait évidente.

Il ne se souvenait de rien entre sa précédente visite et l'instant présent, sauf d'avoir entendu des voix parler près de lui, très vaguement.

Isa observa ses vêtements : il portait toujours la tenue de l'Organisation XIII, et ce détail provoqua en lui un frisson. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspira profondément pour observer la situation avec plus de lucidité.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'assit sur le rocher, méfiant, et il continua de scruter les alentours dans l'espoir de voir apparaître des cheveux rouges d'un recoin sombre.

Il attendit.

Attendit encore.

Attendit toujours…

Mais Lea ne vint jamais…

Isa devait pourtant lui parler, il avait une question à lui poser. Plus exactement, il devait être avec lui, c'était essentiel, vital. Peu importait le passé, peu importait la perte d'un cœur, maintenant c'était le présent qu'il voyait.

Ou l'avenir.

Il ne savait plus, une seule pensée l'obsédait : où était Lea ?

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, elle aussi vêtue du long manteau noir qui permettait de traverser les Ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Deux yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité, dorés.

\- **Isa… Je te cherchais.**


	4. E2: There's someone I can't forget

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Extra 2  
Prompt : "There's someone I can't forget"  
Rating : K  
Drama - Angst

 **« There's someone I can't forget. »**

« Chaque jour, c'est toujours la même chose. Passage à la Zone Grise, mission, je rentre pour dîner, je vais dormir et le lendemain ça recommence. Les journées sont tellement mornes à l'Organisation… Mon humanité me manque.

Tout ce que j'avais à cette époque me manque. Une personne, en particulier.

Chaque jour je croise Saïx, mais tout est différent. Notre complicité passée n'est plus, même si on a essayé de la sauvegarder. Disons simplement qu'en plus d'avoir Xemnas et ses plans entre nous, il manque aussi quelque chose d'essentiel.

Un cœur. C'était tellement facile quand on en avait un. Maintenant, c'est à peine si on se parle. Pour certains, rien n'a changé. Pour nous, tout s'est écroulé.

Les mêmes cheveux bleus, la même peau pâle, mais le doré a remplacé le vert.

Ça me manque. Tout me manque. Notre monde, les moments qu'on passait ensemble, même nos disputes me manquent. Avant, on pouvait en rire. Maintenant…

Maintenant, j'ai juste droit à un ordre de mission, ou alors à quelque chose commençant par « Le Seigneur Xemnas ».

Un seigneur… Un bourreau, oui.

Je te savais pas aussi sensible au syndrome de Stockholm, Isa. »

* * *

« Une nouvelle journée de terminée. J'ai cessé de les compter depuis longtemps, déjà, mais cela doit faire un bon nombre d'années, maintenant.

J'ai envoyé le numéro IX, cette catastrophe ambulante, en mission pour plusieurs jours. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'écourtera pas son séjour. J'imagine que l'espoir fait vivre.

Vivre… Est-ce seulement une vie que nous menons ? C'est à peine une existence. Nous ne sommes même pas censés être là. Au moins nous vivons en société, ça nous rendrait presque humains.

Presque, c'est bien ça, le problème. Le Seigneur Xemnas est toujours en train de chercher un moyen pour que chacun retrouve son cœur. Il est notre seul espoir.

Axel m'a rendu son rapport, aujourd'hui. Impeccable, comme toujours… Je me surprends parfois à vouloir le saboter, juste pour pouvoir lui parler un peu plus longtemps.

J'aimerais me persuader que tout ça appartient au passé, ou au contraire que tout peut redevenir comme avant, mais nous sommes dans un entre-deux d'où aucun de nous ne peut sortir indemne. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, de ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous… De nous.

À quoi penses-tu, Lea ? »

* * *

« Nouvelle journée, nouvelle mission. Je suis allé à la Forteresse Oubliée, et c'était… Bizarre. Il ne reste quasiment plus rien de tout ce que j'ai connu, et malgré tout le moindre détail me rappelait Isa.

Comme partout, en fait.

Et toi, Saïx ? Ça t'arrive aussi de te rappeler notre enfance ? On avait fait le serment d'être amis pour la vie…

Comme on était naïfs. »

* * *

« J'ai envoyé Axel à la Forteresse Oubliée. Il n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser plus que ça, mais je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y trouver. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, désormais.

Lorsque nous avons perdu notre cœur, nos parents y étaient toujours… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que sont devenus tous ceux que nous connaissions à l'époque. Lea et moi avons survécu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En quelque sorte.

Je me souviens encore de cette époque, de la sensation d'un cœur dans ma poitrine. C'est étrange, j'ai parfois l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre, je vais sentir le mien battre. Encore une idée stupide.

Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette nouvelle vie. À voir Axel aujourd'hui, je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas préféré que tout se finisse ce jour-là.

Je connais Axel, mais je n'ai pas oublié Lea. Jamais je ne pourrai, même si je le voulais plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. C'est une véritable malédiction…

Lea pensait que tant qu'on se souviendrait de lui, il vivrait éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien joué… Vraiment bien joué, Lea. Tu m'as eu, sur ce coup…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être immortel ? »


	5. J3 : FREE SPACE (Fireworks)

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Day 3  
Prompt : " _Free Space_ "  
Rating : K  
Romance

 **FREE SPACE**

 **« Fireworks »**

À la fin du printemps, le Jardin Radieux prenait des airs de fête. Les rues se barraient de banderoles colorées, des ballons flottaient un peu partout, et même le cœur des habitants était beaucoup plus léger.

L'arrivée de la saison estivale marquait le début des festivités et le dernier jour du printemps, un immense feu d'artifice était organisé par Ansem. Ils étaient tirés à l'arrière du château, et la foule était invitée à se rassembler du côté de la place principale. Lea, lui, préférait aller contempler le spectacle du sommet des fontaines, c'était bien plus impressionnant – même si c'était également plus dangereux.

C'était la première année où Isa allait enfin pouvoir y assister, étant habituellement parti en vacances à cette période, et son ami comptait bien le traîner avec lui cette nuit-là. Cependant, un problème se posait : il n'avait pas réussi à le croiser de toute la journée, et seules quelques heures le séparaient encore de la tombée de la nuit.

\- **Isa, me fais pas ce coup-là, t'as pas intérêt à être parti sans me le dire !** ronchonna celui aux cheveux rouges en courant dans les dédalles de rues.

À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Un hoquet de surprise lui fit relever la tête, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'étant attendu à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **C'est que toi, Ienzo** , le salua-t-il, habitué à le rencontrer. **Tu t'es encore perdu ? Even va te chercher partout.**

Un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres et il tendit la main à l'enfant en blouse qui lui lança un regard pénétrant.

Ienzo était un enfant réservé dont il était plus que rare d'entendre le son de la voix, et il gardait le plus souvent un air sombre. Il portait à la fois une attention toute particulière à son environnement, mais était également une personne très réfléchie. Tout ça dans le corps d'un gamin de moins d'une dizaine d'années.

\- **Allez, suis-moi** , lui indiqua Lea sans s'attendre à une réponse.

Le regard inquisiteur de l'enfant se fixa sur ses yeux et son sourire se crispa légèrement.

\- **Tu veux une glace ?** hasarda-t-il.

L'enfant ne cilla pas.

\- **Je cherchais Isa.**

Toujours le même regard.

\- **Pour le feu d'artifice de ce soir… Et pourquoi je me justifie devant un gamin ?!** s'exclama-t-il en le tirant par la manche.

Le petit manqua de trébucher et il ralentit la cadence en s'excusant hâtivement. Sur la place centrale, Dilan et Even étaient en pleine recherches de l'enfant disparu. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, le visage du scientifique exprima un soulagement sans bornes, et il se précipita sur Lea pour le remercier. Derrière lui, le garde fit signe à son collègue posté plus loin, et Aeleus se hâta de retourner devant le château.

Ienzo devait vraiment avoir disparu depuis un moment pour qu'Even autorisât les deux gardes à quitter leur poste.

\- **Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir ramené** , le remercia le blond en prenant l'enfant par la main. **Ienzo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner autant !** gronda-t-il l'enfant dans la foulée d'un ton somme toute paternel.

- **Il était perdu** , intervint Lea pour sa défense. **Il était du côté des douves.**

Des yeux d'un vert perçant le dévisagèrent et un sourire en coin fendit le visage d'Even. Il regarda les deux enfants avant de se retourner pour partir.

\- **Lea, c'est ça ? Fais attention à toi, les environs ne sont plus très sûrs.**

Il fit signe à Dilan de rentrer et celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air terriblement sérieux qui n'impressionna pourtant pas le roux, habitué à défier toute forme d'autorité.

\- **Eh ! Vous auriez pas vu Isa ?** les interpela-t-il, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin.

Il soupira lourdement et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui poussa un cri étouffé en retombant.

Une minute… Un caillou qui se plaignait d'avoir mal ?

Lea releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux plein d'étoiles, et d'un bond il se jeta au cou du nouveau venu qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Isa se rattrapa de peu à un mur et grimaça en éloignant le rouquin de lui.

\- **Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !** hurla le roux en lui crevant les tympans au passage, avant même qu'Isa n'eût le temps de parler. **T'étais passé où ?**

\- **Je ne savais pas que je te manquais tant** , railla celui aux cheveux bleus en se massant le bras, là où la pierre l'avait heurté. **Tu me cherchais ?** releva-t-il ensuite en haussant un sourcil.

Lea esquissa un sourire en coin et indiqua une affiche au mur. Son visage arborait cet air spécifique qu'il avait avant de proposer l'un des plans foireux dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- **Ce soir c'est le feu d'artifice** , expliqua celui aux frisbees. **Pour une fois que t'es en ville, ça te dit de sortir ?**

Avec un léger rire, il ajouta :

\- **Et puis, cette fois au moins, t'auras le privilège d'admirer les étoiles en ma compagnie !**

\- **Si ton ego surdimensionné ne les éclipse pas, Lea** , le taquina l'autre.

Celui aux cheveux rouges feignit de se renfrogner mais très vite un sourire naquit de nouveau sur son visage. C'était toujours le cas, lorsqu'Isa était avec lui.

Ce dernier détailla l'avis public et se tourna vers son ami.

\- **On se retrouve ce soir sur la place ?** proposa-t-il.

Lea fronça les sourcils.

\- **Tes parents se méfient toujours de moi ?** comprit-il aussitôt. **Bah, ça fera plus de glace pour moi !** reprit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Néanmoins, Isa n'était pas dupe et il avait bien remarqué le trouble de Lea. Comme à son habitude, il s'en moqua gentiment, c'était sa manière de lui redonner le sourire.

\- **J'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer à te supporter… Et te connaissant, j'aurais encore payé l'addition.**

\- **Les maths et moi…** avoua Lea en riant, pas embarrassé du tout. **Par contre, on se retrouve au pied des escaliers qui mènent au château** , le prévint-il, une idée bien précise en tête.

Isa allait lui demander pourquoi, mais le roux s'éloignait déjà en lui faisant signe de a main. Ce dernier cueillit une pomme directement sur un arbre, cela constituerait son repas, et la mangea à même le sol, assis sur les escaliers en pierre, laissant ses pensées suivre leur cours.

Les parents d'Isa n'avaient jamais vu d'un très bon œil l'amitié de leur fils avec Lea, qu'ils jugeaient comme ayant une mauvaise influence sur lui. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir ce dernier se rebeller sur ce point. C'était la première fois qu'Isa avait haussé le ton chez lui, et cela n'avait fait que renforcer un peu plus la manière dont les adultes voyaient le garçon aux frisbees.

Malgré tout, Isa continuait à le fréquenter comme bon lui semblait, ignorant les recommandations et menaces dans le vent de ses parents. Il était conscient qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien, mais l'étouffer ainsi et ne pas lui permettre de voir son seul et meilleur ami n'était pas la manière dont il envisageait sa vie.

A seize ans, Isa se jugeait capable de savoir ce qui était bon pour lui –peut-être bien que Lea avait une certaine influence sur lui, finalement.

Un bruit de pas sortit le garçon de ses pensées. Le bruit venait de derrière lui, il ne pouvait donc s'agir d'Isa. Au moment même où il se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger, Lea sentit le sol se dérober sous lui, et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par le col de sa veste.

\- **Lâche-moi !** hurla-t-il en donnant un coup à l'aveugle pour essayer d'atteindre son tortionnaire.

Un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans ses oreilles et il redoubla d'efforts pour se dégager. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à lui abandonner sa veste.

\- **On t'a déjà dit de pas trainer dans le coin, gamin** , dit la voix où perçait un sourire assez sadique. **Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je doive t'apprendre la leçon ?**

L'adolescent parvint à lui décocher un coup de pied qu'il ne put éviter qu'en le lâchant. Il atterrit souplement et lança un regard noir à l'adulte.

\- **T'es pas censé bosser, Braig ?** lui lança-t-il avec sourire provocateur à son tour.

Il n'était pas rare pour ces deux-là de se croiser, et entre l'adulte et l'adolescent s'était installée une sorte de rivalité amicale où les deux tentaient de prouver leur supériorité. Embêter l'enfant distrayait Braig de tout le boulot qu'on lui assignait, et lui permettait de justifier ses absences répétées au château plutôt que de dévoiler les plans qu'il concoctait avec le vieillard. C'était quoi déjà, son nom ? Ah, oui : Xehanort. « Maître » Xehanort.

\- **Je suis de garde cette nuit** , répondit évasivement l'homme en uniforme sans le quitter des yeux. **La place est par là** , indiqua-t-il ensuite en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et ce fut Lea qui baissa les yeux le premier. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces iris marrons qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos, mais d'une certaine façon provoquer un peu plus l'apprenti d'Ansem lui procurait un profond sentiment d'exaltation.

\- **Avance avant que je ne perde patience** , grogna Braig en pointant son arme dans le dos du garçon.

\- **J'ai dit à Isa que je le retrouverais ici, alors je ne bougerai pas** , rétorqua aussitôt l'autre avec un sourire de défi.

L'adulte sourit pareillement.

\- **C'est ce qu'on va voir…**

D'un geste du poignet, il chargea son arme et le plus jeune déglutit bruyamment. Son regard passa de l'arbalète aux yeux du garde et il recula d'un pas alors que le sourire de l'autre s'élargissait un peu plus.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Lea ?** soupira Isa en arrivant sur les lieux.

Il lança un regard glacial à Braig qui perdit son sourire. Ce gamin n'était pas de la même trempe que son ami, il était beaucoup moins amusant à embêter, beaucoup plus cinglant, aussi. Il releva son arbalète avec un air nonchalant.

\- **Deux contre un, c'est vraiment pas mon jour…**

Il rit subitement, moqueur et condescendant, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Lea.

\- **La prochaine fois que je te trouve sur mon chemin, gamin, t'auras pas ton pote pour te sauver** , déclara-t-il de manière théâtrale en les escortant vers la place.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'éloigna, Lea poussa un lourd soupir.

\- **Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul !**

\- **Tu maîtrisais totalement la situation** , ironisa son ami avec un sourire.

Lea se renfrogna quelques peu et prit la tête de la marche, si bien qu'Isa lui demanda où ils allaient. Pour toute réponse, le roux lui lança un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon et qui lui attira un regard blasé.

\- **Tadaaa ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?** s'exclama Lea avec un air ravi et fier.

Isa devait bien admettre que de là-haut, la vue était à couper le souffle. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient, à quelques centimètres de l'eau. La surface lisse et claire reflétait le ciel nocturne paré de milliers d'étoiles. Le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer, mais à ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu impressionner plus le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

À côté de lui, Lea se laissa tomber en position assise et l'onde troubla la surface, faisant onduler la galaxie qui traversait le ciel de part en part. Le roux tira sur la veste de son ami pour le pousser à s'asseoir, puis entreprit de jouer avec les frisbees qui ne le quittaient jamais pour faire passer le temps. Il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Isa tant qu'il pourrait voir le voile nocturne.

Une musique lointaine brisa le silence et Isa concéda finalement à s'asseoir. La nuit était chaude et tous deux trouvèrent un certain réconfort à laisser tremper leurs jambes dans le bassin de la fontaine – Lea avait décidément une mauvaise influence sur le pauvre garçon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la première détonation retentit et Isa sursauta légèrement, ce dont Lea n'hésita pas à se moquer ouvertement. Bien vite, ce dernier reporta son attention sur les lumières qui coloraient le ciel tandis qu'Isa faisait de même, silencieux et bien plus mélancolique.

Après tout, la luminosité et la fumée l'empêchaient de voir ce qu'il préférait de loin contempler…

Son regard glissa lentement sur Lea. Après tant d'années où celui-ci l'avait supplié de venir avec lui, il lui devait quand même bien ça.

Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions et la volonté qu'il mettait à se convaincre qu'il appréciait le spectacle, Isa ne parvenait pas à être à l'aise. Les détonations trop fortes et trop proches le laissaient sur ses gardes et bien que cela fût totalement idiot, il n'était pas rassuré.

Son regard se perdit sur la Lune qui fut vite cachée par un écran de fumée et il sursauta de nouveau quand une dizaine de petits feux fusèrent avec un bruit strident avant d'exploser en vol. Lea, lui, était tout aussi fasciné par ce spectacle qu'Isa l'était par la nuit.

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent successivement de vert, de bleu, de rouge puis de jaune et un calme soudain prit place. La musique aussi s'était arrêtée et Isa poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

Néanmoins, il ne vit pas les nombreuses petites fusées qui montèrent silencieusement dans le ciel et fut surpris par l'éclatement des premières. Son cœur s'emballa et il ne réalisa pas que sa main venait de saisir celle de Lea, seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour essayer de se calmer.

Lorsqu'il comprit, il fixa résolument les yeux sur le feu d'artifice.

Son ami délaissa quelques secondes le spectacle pour le dévisager, étonné, puis un sourire à la fois heureux et amusé illumina son visage. Il ne le quitta pas, même lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau les yeux pour profiter des dernières lueurs.

Il pressa la main de son ami, à la fois pour le rassurer et lui confirmer sa présence, mais également dans le but de l'embarrasser un peu. En effet, à la lumière du bouquet final, il eut le plaisir de voir les joues d'Isa s'empourprer très légèrement alors qu'il luttait pour garder sa concentration sur le spectacle.

Finalement, la dernière fusée explosa dans le ciel. Celle-ci semblait venir d'un endroit différent, le sommet du château, et il fut établi qu'Ansem lui-même l'avait tirée. Sa douce lumière éclaira tout le Jardin Radieux, bleutée, puis les dernières cendres du cœur qu'elle avait formé s'éteignirent en retombant doucement.

Lea et Isa restèrent un long moment dans la même position, à observer les nuages se dissiper et le ciel retrouver sa teinte normale.

\- **Isa ?**

L'interpelé mit quelques secondes à réagir, toujours gêné par la sensation que lui procurait la main de Lea qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Lorsqu'enfin il tourna la tête, il fut surpris par la proximité à laquelle se trouvait le visage de son meilleur ami.

Il se perdit au fond de ses yeux verts, les mêmes que les siens.

Ceux de Lea se plissèrent d'amusement, et, si vivement qu'Isa se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé la scène toute entière, celui aux cheveux rouges effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il s'écarta rapidement, un léger rire franchissant ses lèvres.

Pour lui, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement normal, d'anodin. Pour Isa, c'était la dernière pièce d'un puzzle qui s'emboitait enfin, après tant d'années à fixer une œuvre inachevée sans pouvoir la comprendre.

Un ange passa, et Lea se tourna de nouveau vers Isa qui n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager. Lui qui s'était attendu à une toute autre réaction, il en était presque déçu. Il était pourtant persuadé que le jour où il aurait enfin l'occasion d'embrasser Isa, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à lui décocher un crochet du droit pour compenser.

- **Bah alors, t'as buggué ?** se moqua le roux sans gêne aucune.

Il était bien plus fier de ce qu'il avait fait qu'embarrassé. Tout le contraire d'Isa, en somme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils de frustration. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler puis la referma, réfléchissant encore. Curieusement, il rappelait à l'autre un poisson hors de l'eau et il se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- **C'était quoi, ça ?** parvint enfin à prononcer Isa sur un ton à la fois râleur et teinté d'incertitude.

Un éclat passa furtivement dans les yeux de Lea et il afficha un sourire en coin, serrant un peu plus la main d'Isa dans la sienne.

Il s'assit plus confortablement et se rapprocha de nouveau de celui aux cheveux bleus, allant jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule, cette même lueur amusée toujours dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement, et Isa se laissa faire sans bouger.

Lea posa son front contre le sien, franchement amusé par la coloration que prenait Isa chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard et qui contrastait furieusement avec l'air sérieux qu'il tentait désespérément de garder. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait agréablement le corps.

\- **Tu veux que je recommence ?**


	6. E3: Waiting

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Extra 3  
Prompt : "I can't believe you waited for my shift to end"  
Rating : K+  
Hurt/Comfort

 **« I can't believe you waited for my shift to end »**

Le silence était seulement brisé par la respiration haletante des deux combattants. Dans ce lieu sombre que représentaient les Enfers, la seule lumière qui passait semblait chargée de l'odeur de la mort, et la présence des spectres à proximité était presque oppressante. Au loin, un doux clapotis était audible, contrastant avec la nature lugubre des eaux du Styx d'où provenaient les hurlements effroyables des damnés.

La main de Lea trembla sur la poignée de sa Keyblade et il observa d'un air horrifié le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de la lame. À l'autre bout de l'arme, Saïx le fixait sans piper mot, une main sur la poitrine juste au-dessus de l'endroit où elle était plantée. Le regard du porteur de Keyblade rencontra le sien et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Face à lui, l'ambre dorée des iris du Simili s'estompait peu à peu, remplacée par cette couleur émeraude qu'ils avaient arborée autrefois.

La clé s'évapora, et le Devin Lunaire tomba à genoux, une main sur ce cœur qu'il avait tant cherché à retrouver.

\- **Pardonne-moi** , souffla celui aux cheveux rouges en le retenant de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

Il avait beau avoir gagné, avoir libéré son ami de l'emprise mortelle de Xehanort, il restait celui qui l'avait tué, le seul et unique responsable de sa mort. Bien sûr, les autres s'étaient proposés pour cette tâche ardue qu'était combattre Saïx, mais il le leur avait interdit. C'était son ami, son combat. Lui seul était en mesure de l'aider… Il l'avait promis.

Le néant commença à s'emparer de l'être défait, et il continua de fixer son ancien meilleur ami sans ciller, comme s'il ne pouvait croire en son sort.

\- **Lea** , commença-t-il avant que celui-ci ne lui somme de se taire d'un air impérieux.

Quelques larmes de plus roulèrent le long du visage de l'humain, mais il serra les dents pour paraître plus brave qu'il ne l'était en réalité dans ce genre de situations.

\- **Je viendrai te chercher, Isa, je te le promets** , parvint-il à articuler avec la plus grande difficulté.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du Simili, et l'autre lut dans son regard qu'il avait toute sa confiance, tout comme avant. Enfin, les dernières parcelles de son corps furent emportées par le vent, et Lea se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois.

Après un long moment de récupération, une fois que ses membres cessèrent de trembler, le jeune meurtrier se releva sur ses jambes. Il serra le poing de rage, et sans même s'en apercevoir il réinvoqua sa Keyblade dont la poignée lui sembla étrange et déplacée entre ses doigts.

Son attention déviée de la mort provisoire de son compagnon, il porta les yeux sur son arme et resta pantois devant sa nouvelle apparence. Elle n'avait plus rien de celle avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de combattre et qui collait si bien à sa personnalité. Envolé le design en forme de flamme, disparue la poignée qui rappelait les chakrams dont il usait encore de temps en temps. Tout était différent, de la lame au porte clé qui achevait l'objet.

Il lâcha un léger rire qui recolora un peu son visage strié de larmes, et balança le bras pour tester la résistance à l'air de sa nouvelle Keyblade. Elle était parfaite de tous les points de vue, et même plus maniable que celle qu'il avait auparavant.

Presque avec révérence, il posa l'arme au sol pour la contempler un peu plus longtemps. Colorée d'azur, de blanc et d'une pointe de jaune métallisés, elle n'était pas sans rappeler la claymore dont se servait Saïx. La face tranchante de la lame ressemblait à Larme de Pluie, la Keyblade d'Aqua – « Maître Aqua » - , en forme de croissant de Lune dans un style plus moderne et la poignée était plus pratique qu'esthétique, à la fois formelle et puissante. Au milieu de la garde, dans une sphère délicatement sculptée, une éclipse était représentée, parfaite alliance de deux astres contraires. Enfin, l'arme se terminait par une chaîne à maillons étoilés qui portait le même croissant qu'Isa avait autrefois eu comme emblème sur sa veste.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Lea la fit disparaître et porta la main au cœur qu'il sentait battre dans sa poitrine. Un sourire illumina son visage, et il releva les yeux d'un air déterminé. Désormais, il lui restait une chose à faire.

~ χ ~

Assis sur le clocher de la Tour de l'Horloge comme cela était devenu son rituel depuis un peu plus de dix ans, Lea fixait l'horizon d'un air morose, une glace intacte fondant lentement dans sa main.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il s'acharnait à fouiller de fonds en combles le moindre recoin du Jardin Radieux, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son ami disparu. À force d'essuyer échec sur échec, il en venait à se demander si Isa lui reviendrait un jour, mais Lea était Lea, et il n'avait certainement pas pour idée d'abandonner, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve formelle que son meilleur ami était définitivement perdu.

Nostalgique, son regard glissa sur le prolongement du rempart à côté de lui, et la place déserte fit écho au vide de son cœur. Malgré tout, il avait toujours refusé que quiconque l'accompagne en ce lieu, pas même Sora, et Kairi gardait toujours en mémoire le regard qu'il lui avait lancé la seule fois où elle s'était risquée à le suivre.

Après tout, il finissait toujours par perdre tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient au sommet de la gare.

Son soupir brisa le silence, et il croqua finalement dans la glace sucrée-salée, les yeux rivés sur ce soleil qui ne se couchait jamais.

\- **Tu sais que c'est interdit de venir ici ?** le réprimanda une voix qu'il désespérait d'entendre à nouveau.

Il se retourna si vivement que la nourriture lui tomba des mains, pour aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Lea fit un pas dans la direction du nouveau venu, chancela légèrement, et s'arrêta comme s'il n'osait croire à ce mirage.

\- **Isa ?** souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'autre fronça les sourcils et Lea remarqua que la cicatrice sur son visage était devenue une teinte plus rosée, plus discrète. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses iris d'un vert lumineux, et il remarqua que même ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, pleine de vie.

- **Je croyais que tu avais promis de venir me chercher** , lui fit remarquer Isa en croisant les bras d'un air sévère.

Il avait beau se donner des airs, son attitude n'était en rien comparable à celle, ô combien plus glaciale, de son Simili.

Le sang de Lea ne fit qu'un tour, et il lui tomba dans les bras, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, mélange d'un soulagement infini et d'une joie sans pareil. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, et la main d'Isa resta suspendue dans le vide, ne sachant pas réellement comment il convenait de réagir.

- **Tais-toi** , lui intima le porteur de Keyblade d'une voix qui maîtrisait mal ses sanglots. **Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !**

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était bien la première fois qu'Isa voyait Lea fondre en larmes, lui qui était pourtant si fier. Le tout jeune humain sentit son pouls s'accélérer et il lui rendit finalement son étreinte, savourant le contact de sa main dégantée contre le tissu de la veste de son ami qu'il serra comme s'il avait peur d'être séparé de lui d'un moment à l'autre.

\- **Je suis rentré, Lea** , chuchota Isa à son oreille d'une voix apaisée et lourde d'émotion.

Un sourire nouveau étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il ajouta avec une pointe de moquerie :

\- **C'est bon, c'est retenu ?**


	7. E4: Almost is never enough

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Extra 4  
Prompt : "Almost is never enough"  
Rating : K  
Drama - Hurt/Comfort

 **« Almost is never enough »**

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Organisation XIII, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, Axel comme Saïx ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre. Ils avaient prévu de continuer comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils avaient toujours leur cœur.

C'était sans compter sur Xemnas qui n'avait cessé de leur prouver combien il était sot de nier la vérité. Le numéro 7 avait l'impression que tout avait changé, et c'était certainement bel et bien le cas.

Au début, pourtant, il avait tout fait pour arranger les choses : il était resté en contact avec Axel autant que possible, il passait parfois dans sa chambre, tard le soir, après avoir fini d'étudier les rapports dans l'unique but de passer du temps avec lui. Et il avait presque réussi…

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Après quelques années de détérioration, il avait fini par abandonner, et la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose, Axel lui avait ordonné de quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'il avait eu un peu de temps libre – et les occasions étaient extrêmement rares -, il avait eu l'intention de proposer à Axel de sortir acheter une glace, et avait découvert la citadelle vide de toute existence autre que celles de Xemnas et lui.

Effectivement, le Supérieur devait avoir raison : les Similis n'avaient pas de cœur, sans quoi celui de Saïx se serait aussitôt brisé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent était un immense vide dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il ne pouvait déterminer si c'était Axel ou son cœur qui lui manquait le plus.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, le Devin Lunaire s'était endurci. Il avait appris à n'exister que pour remplir son rôle au sein de l'Organisation, et avait accepté le fait que toute autre chose fût totalement futile.

Et tout avait très bien fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que la Clé du Destin ne naquît. Dès lors, des fragments de son passé étaient revenus en force, s'intensifiant alors qu'Axel se mettait de plus en plus hors d'atteinte.

Après avoir en vain tenté de restaurer leur amitié perdue et avoir senti Axel lui filer entre les doigts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'oublier. Et plus il voulait l'oublier, plus son souvenir se gravait profondément en lui.

Lorsqu'enfin Axel avait disparu de sa vie et que les Ténèbres s'étaient emparées de Saïx, il s'était dit qu'il allait enfin être libéré, mais un immense regret l'avait envahi.

Puis il était revenu à la vie, entouré de silhouettes en noir et d'un jeune homme aux caractéristiques similaires à Xemnas et au charisme puissant. On lui avait promis la Lune, on lui avait promis un cœur. Désormais, ils lui promettaient l'oubli et l'arrêt immédiat de toute cette souffrance, et bien entendu, il les avait crus.

Enfin, il s'était sorti Axel de l'esprit, et son passé n'importait plus !

Jusqu'à ce jour à la Jonction du Néant où Lea était apparu, ce jour où il l'avait reconnu comme son – ex - meilleur ami.

Un rire amer secoua le Simili et il déchira la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier.

Presque.


	8. J4: Don't pick the flowers, please

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Day 4  
Prompt : "Don't pick the flowers, please"  
Rating : K  
Frienship - General

 **« Don't pick the flowers, please. »**

Une glace à la main, Isa et Lea se promenaient sans destination réelle au Jardin Radieux. C'était les vacances, le soleil brillait, ils avaient eu des glaces gratuites grâce aux bâtonnets gagnants… En somme, tout se passait le mieux du monde.

Ils allaient continuer leur chemin, Lea taquinant encore et toujours son pauvre ami, quand un détail attira l'attention du premier. Au coin d'une rue, non loin du château d'Ansem, se trouvait une demeure rustique dont la surface du jardin équivalait à trois fois au moins celle de la maison. Dehors, une vieille femme travaillait consciencieusement à l'entretien de ses plantes. Elle essuya la sueur de son front et lança un sourire poli aux deux garçons qui passaient devant chez elle.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais à ce moment Lea n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter pour observer les activités de la femme. Il s'approcha de la clôture en bois, et Isa se retourna en soupirant, un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé sur le visage.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda celui aux frisbees sans autre forme de politesse.

Son ami aux cheveux bleus poussa un nouveau soupir et s'approcha avec un air navré.

- **Bonjour… Excusez-le, il n'est pas très poli, surtout lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire… Ce qui est toujours le cas** , ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin au roux qui grimaça.

Les joues de Lea prirent une teinte assortie à ses cheveux et il marmonna une vague salutation. De son côté, la grand-mère de Kairi sourit sincèrement et les salua à son tour, avant de répondre à la question.

\- **Je m'occupe de mes plantes** , commença-t-elle avec une infinie tendresse sur le visage. **Elles me prennent beaucoup de temps, il faut bien l'avouer, et ce n'est plus de tout repos à mon âge, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser dépérir.**

Isa hocha la tête et s'apprêta à repartir, mais son ami n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Nonchalamment accoudé à la barrière, il fixa tour à tour les fleurs puis la vieille femme, les sourcils froncés.

\- M **ais pourquoi vous vous embêtez à faire ça ?** lâcha Lea, sans tact aucun. **Y a une tonne de jardiniers au Jardin Radieux…**

L'air blasé et désespéré qu'arborait son ami à cet instant valait tous les discours du monde. La femme âgée, quant à elle, esquissa un sourire condescendant. Elle posa le sécateur qu'elle avait à la main à côté de l'arrosoir à ses pieds, signe qu'elle était totalement encline à la conversation, et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux enfants. D'un geste, elle les invita à pénétrer sur son terrain, ce que fit aussitôt Lea, suivi par un Isa bien plus réticent.

Le premier s'assit en tailleur à même le sol devant la femme, tel un enfant à qui on avait promis de conter une histoire. Isa, de son côté, apporta poliment une chaise à la dame âgée avant d'imiter son ami, bien que beaucoup plus formel dans sa manière de se tenir.

La grand-mère les considéra tous deux et remarqua le regard de celui aux cheveux rouges qui ne cessait de se poser sur un parterre de petites fleurs bleues disposées en cercle autour d'un plant plus haut garni de fleur violettes et agréables à regarder.

\- **Des Myosotis et des Pervenches** , expliqua leur hôte avec une pointe de nostalgie qui lui attira l'attention des deux adolescents.

Devant leur air intéressé et curieux, elle poursuivit :

\- **Je vais vous raconter une histoire, les enfants. Une de celles dont on ne vous parle pas à l'école, mais qui pourtant est fondée sur de nombreux faits… C'est celle de la lutte éternelle entre Lumière et Ténèbres.**

 **« Il y a de cela des dizaines d'années, la guerre faisait rage dans le monde, divisant non seulement les nations mais aussi le cœur des hommes. Tous combattaient les leurs dans une lutte sans merci afin d'acquérir la Lumière.** (Lea manqua de l'interrompre une première fois.) **C'est ainsi que sont apparues les premières Ténèbres.** (De nouveau, Lea ouvrit la bouche pour parler et se prit un regard noir de la part de son ami.) **Cette guerre, maintenant nommée « Guerre des Keyblades », fut un massacre sanglant qui vit disparaître nombre de gens. Des personnes bienveillantes comme des personnes malintentionnées… Y compris certaines ayant été aveuglées par ce qu'on leur proposait.** (La grand-mère de Kairi marqua une pause et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle jouait inconsciemment avec la bague à son doigt) **C'est dans cette guerre que ma propre grand-mère a perdu la vie. C'était une femme brave, qui n'a pas hésité à défendre les siens et a tenté de les raisonner jusqu'au bout…**

Enfin, la conteuse baissa la tête, submergée par le passé et les émotions qu'il apportait avec lui. Isa, silencieux, faisait preuve d'un respect presque solennel à l'égard de la vieille femme. À côté de lui, Lea prit la parole, perturbé par un détail de l'histoire.

\- **Votre grand-mère… Elle maniait la Keyblade ?**

Le garçon avait déjà entendu parler de cette arme, sans doute dans les histoires que lui lisait son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et il se souvenait de l'immense fascination qu'elles avaient suscitée en lui. Celui aux cheveux bleus, lui, en avait déjà entendu parler mais ne s'y était jamais plus intéressé que ça.

La femme aux cheveux gris sourit légèrement mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se leva et s'approcha des fleurs qui avaient initié son récit et s'étaient déjà faites oublier des deux adolescents.

\- **Ces deux espèces symbolisent le souvenir** , dit-elle sur un ton passionné. **Les Myosotis, dans le langage des fleurs, signifient « ne m'oubliez pas »** , ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons. **Lorsque j'étais encore une enfant, Maman m'avait expliqué que celles-ci étaient les seules à avoir poussé là où on a retrouvé le corps de ma grand-mère, tout près d'elle. Elle a vu ça comme un dernier message de sa part et en a ramené. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, désormais.**

- **Et pour les autres fleurs ?** s'enquit Isa qui ne parvenait plus à retenir sa curiosité.

Son intervention lui valut un regard en coin de la part de son meilleur ami, moqueur. Lui qui lui répétait tout le temps qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas…

\- **Elles m'ont été offertes par feu mon mari** , dit simplement la femme âgée avec un sourire.

Les joues du jeune curieux s'empourprèrent très légèrement et il détourna le regard. Lea lui lança un sourire amusé, puis se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il observa leur hôte retourner s'agenouiller dans la terre et s'occuper de nouveau de ses plantes. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se releva avec difficulté pour aller chercher un sac de terreau plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le garçon aux frisbees allait lui proposer de l'aider mais fut, à son grand étonnement, devancé par Isa.

\- **Ca a l'air lourd** , remarqua celui-ci en désignant le sac.

Il remonta un peu plus les manches de sa veste avec un sourire aimable.

\- **Nous n'avons rien de prévu aujourd'hui, si vous acceptez notre aide, Lea et moi pourrions vous aider ?** proposa-t-il.

L'autre intéressé haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Isa n'était pas du genre à proposer son aide aussi spontanément que lui, mais visiblement l'histoire de la femme l'avait touché. De plus, il était vrai qu'elle semblait bien trop faible pour s'occuper de jardinage dans ces conditions.

La grand-mère eut un léger rire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler et hocha la tête en direction des deux jeunes garçons.

À la fin de la journée, ni Lea ni Isa n'étaient indemnes. Tous deux étaient fourbus de crampes, leurs vêtements étaient maculés de boue, de terreau, de sève et de bien d'autres choses encore, et Lea, qui avait insisté pour s'occuper du rosier dont l'amplitude devenait dangereuse, avait récolté des égratignures un peu partout sur les bras et les mains. Malgré tout, les deux amis étaient ravis de leur journée et un sentiment de grande satisfaction était encré profondément en eux.

\- **Eh, Isa** , l'interpela le roux alors que tous deux rentraient chez lui – Lea l'avait une fois de plus obligé à dormir chez lui. **Si je venais à disparaître, tu donnerais mon nom à une plante ?** ricana-t-il.

Isa haussa un sourcil et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- **Je sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais ce plaisir, Lea.**

\- **Avoue, ça t'a touché, cette histoire** , continua l'autre avec un grand sourire. **Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre t'aurais pas proposé ton aide.**

Celui aux cheveux bleus soupira, signe qu'il se rendait sans pour autant admettre la justesse de ces propos.

\- **D'une certaine manière, ça lui permet de se souvenir des disparus** , admit également Lea avec un air à peine plus sérieux.

Il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage.

\- **Alors, quelle plante ?**

Visiblement, celui aux cheveux rouges n'allait pas en démordre, et Isa le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait entendre cette question de nombreuses fois avant d'avoir enfin la paix. En effet, à l'heure du dîner, la question refit surface. Les parents de Lea ne relevèrent pas, habitués à ce que leur fils tînt des propos desquels ils ne comprenaient pas les références.

Encore plus tard, alors que les deux amis allaient sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Lea se leva de son lit pour s'agenouiller près de la tête d'Isa. Il posa la tête sur ses bras, près de celle d'Isa, et reformula sa question avec le même sourire que durant la journée.

- **Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à savoir mon avis sur quelque chose qui ne se produira jamais ?** soupira Isa, fatigué et blasé.

\- **Parce que je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, même si je viens à ne plus être là.**

Cette fois, il avait employé un ton parfaitement sérieux, et Isa se redressa, alerté par la pointe de tristesse qu'il avait perçue dans la voix de son ami. Lorsqu'il le regarda, pourtant, le sourire de Lea avait repris sa place.

Isa soupira légèrement mais un sourire à peine visible le trahit. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse et s'approcha du visage de Lea pour chuchoter à son oreille, sur un ton qui contenait mal son rire.

\- **Je prendrais un cactus.**


	9. E5: Can I sleep beside you?

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Extra 5  
Prompt : "Can I sleep beside you?"  
Rating : M  
Romance

 **« Can I sleep beside you ? »**

 **\- Isa !**

L'interpelé se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit le visage de Lea dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de l'emmener en vacances, mais voir l'autre trépigner d'impatience en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux derrière lui lui arracha un sourire en coin.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?** soupira celui aux cheveux bleus en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Si ses parents les surprenaient dans la même pièce en pleine nuit, alors même que sa mère avait bien insisté pour qu'ils aient non pas des lits mais des chambres séparées, le spectacle promettait d'être violent. Les parents d'Isa se méfiaient toujours de l'ami de leur fils… Et si jamais ils venaient à apprendre que les deux adolescents avaient dépassé le stade « amitié », Isa n'osait imaginer la façon dont ils réagiraient.

Lea jeta de nouveau un regard en arrière, fixant la porte comme si elle risquait de s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- **Je crois que ta mère est réveillée** , chuchota-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- **Lea, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?** répéta l'autre en regardant la porte à son tour, plus méfiant.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du roux et il s'approcha du lit où il se posa aux pieds d'Isa. Ce dernier se redressa en position assise et un soupir franchit ses lèvres quand il releva les yeux vers l'autre.

Un long silence s'installa, puis Lea se décida enfin à répondre, sur un ton de gamin capricieux et avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- **Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Les yeux d'Isa s'écarquillèrent et il manqua de s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il buvait.

- **Pardon ?!**

\- **Allez, Isa !** le supplia Lea avec un air de chien battu. **Juste pour cette fois !**

\- **Lea, si mes parents te trouvent ici…**

\- **J'ai fait attention !** contra aussitôt l'autre d'un air indigné.

Il repensa aux draps chiffonnés et aux coussins qu'il avait glissés dessous. De toute façon, il imaginait bien mal la mère d'Isa aller vérifier si lui était bien dans sa chambre… En revanche il savait qu'elle était susceptible de venir voir Isa à tout moment. Elle avait beau être sévère, c'était une femme qui aimait énormément son fils… bien qu'elle désapprouvât la moitié des choix qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lea.

Tous deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte en entendant un bruit et Lea se jeta sous le lit dans la précipitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, la mère d'Isa entrait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Tu ne dors toujours pas, Isa ?** le gronda-t-elle.

Ses beaux yeux clairs se posèrent sur son fils et il prit un air navré.

\- **Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai fait un cauchemar** , mentit-il avec brio.

Après tout, il y avait une part de vérité dans son mensonge, c'était déjà un exploit.

\- **Tu veux en parler ?** proposa la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de son enfant.

Ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens, un bleu profond qui rappelait le ciel dénué de tout nuage. Isa esquissa un léger sourire, à la fois gêné et touché par cette marque d'affection. Il songea à l'adolescent caché sous son matelas et improvisa rapidement une histoire qu'il était susceptible d'avoir rêvée.

\- **Rien de très important** , commença-t-il en réfléchissant à la suite. (Il allait en profiter pour observer un peu les réactions de sa mère.) **J'étais avec Lea** (il prêta attention aux légers bruits sous lui qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt) **, on était au Jardin Radieux et on a croisé un étranger. À partir de là, on a commencé à s'éloigner et… C'est devenu assez houleux, entre nous** , acheva-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Isa n'était pas un mauvais acteur, mais il profita de ce moment pour formuler à haute voix l'une des choses qu'il craignait le plus au monde. La seule idée de perdre Lea lui avait réellement donné des cauchemars, et plus d'une fois.

Sa mère soupira et ôta la main du visage de son fils.

\- **Tu sais ce que je pense de ce garçon, Isa… Il n'est pas fréquentable…** (Un léger sourire se dessina tout de même sur son visage.) **J'ai eu ton âge, moi aussi. Tu sais** , continua-t-elle en cherchant les mots justes **,** **tu devrais faire attention aux gens auxquels tu te lies… Certains sont plus susceptibles de te trahir.**

Sous le meuble, Lea releva brusquement la tête et se cogna contre une latte du lit. Isa feignit de se cogner le coude contre la table de chevet pour couvrir le bruit et sa mère lui lança un regard mi-navré mi-amusé.

\- **J'ai confiance en Lea** , rétorqua simplement Isa, au grand dam de la femme.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- **Tâche de dormir** , maintenant, souffla-t-elle. **Si tu as autant confiance en lui, alors tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna et Isa soupira lourdement en laissant reposer sa tête contre le mur. Des cheveux roux rampèrent de sous le matelas et Lea retourna s'asseoir près de lui. Deux yeux verts se posèrent sur les siens, interrogatifs, et celui aux frisbees sourit.

D'un geste, il écarta les couvertures et se glissa dessous aux côtés d'Isa sans se soucier de ses protestations.

\- **Si t'as peur que je m'éloigne, mieux vaut que tu me surveilles, tu crois pas ?** se moqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Isa soupira et lui lança un regard en coin. Au moins il était sûr que sa mère ne reviendrait pas de la nuit, et c'était déjà une bonne chose étant donné la discrétion légendaire de Lea. Il se recoucha dans une meilleure position et fixa le garçon à ses côtés dans l'obscurité. La seule luminosité de la pièce était apportée par la pleine Lune qui brillait de mille feux dehors, éclairant la scène d'une lueur surréaliste.

Il étendit le bras pour le passer autour de Lea et sentit celui-ci rire en se rapprochant. Le roux lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire ravi et fier d'avoir gagné et haussa un sourcil étonné en sentant les lèvres d'Isa sur son front. Il se redressa sur un coude, un sourire ravageur accroché au visage et observa celui aux cheveux bleus de longues secondes durant.

\- **Quoi ?** finit par s'exaspérer ce dernier, crispé.

Il n'aimait que très rarement lorsque Lea avait une idée derrière la tête, et c'était manifestement le cas.

Ce fut au tour de Lea de ne pas répondre. A la place, il continua à dévisager celui qui l'avait invité et qui finit par se redresser à son tour, intrigué par son comportement.

\- **Lea, qu'est-ce que t'as encore…**

Isa ne termina jamais sa phrase, les lèvres scellées par un baiser surprise tel que Lea aimait lui en donner. Pour le plus grand bonheur du garçon aux frisbees, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Isa s'appuya sur une main et plaça l'autre dans la nuque de Lea pour l'attirer un peu plus près. Il sentit le roux sourire contre ses lèvres, amusé par la fougue dont faisait preuve celui aux cheveux bleus et qui contrastait tant avec son caractère habituel.

Ce dernier ne concéda à le relâcher que lorsque l'air se raréfia, et il constata non sans une certaine satisfaction que les joues de son « ami » - il n'arrivait toujours pas à qualifier Lea de petit ami - avaient elles aussi pris une teinte plus soutenue.

Le souffle court, Lea le gratifia d'un sourire radieux avant de s'écarter de lui pour se recoucher de son côté, calculateur. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres mais il le dissimula aux yeux d'Isa. Ce dernier le fixa, un peu frustré, mais il se rallongea à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment quelques minutes. Comme prévu, celui aux cheveux rouges perdit patience le premier et se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés dans une moue boudeuse.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Isa quand Lea le plaqua sur le dos et il lui lança un regard de défi. L'invité ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il appuya son avant-bras sur l'épaule d'Isa, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas bouger, puis l'embrassa sous la mâchoire. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'adolescent frissonner et ses doigts soulevèrent avec délicatesse le t-shirt qui servait de haut de pyjama à son hôte, de quelques centimètres seulement.

Celui aux cheveux bleus serra imperceptiblement les dents, se demandant quelles étaient vraiment les intentions de Lea et s'il voulait vraiment le savoir. Il arrêta le geste de celui aux cheveux hérissés lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses côtes. Sans s'en formaliser plus, Lea l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de descendre vers le creux de son cou, puis ses clavicules.

Il avait pris soin d'entraver un peu les mouvements d'Isa, si bien que celui-ci ne put réellement protester lorsqu'il le libéra de son t-shirt qui fit vite son chemin jusqu'au fond des draps. Certes, il râla, proférant des propos inintelligibles – ou bien était-ce simplement Lea qui n'y prêtait pas attention ? – mais l'astronome amateur se laissa faire.

À son tour, il passa sa main sur le torse de Lea, officiellement pour le repousser bien qu'il n'y mît aucune force. Ce fût à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Lea était torse nu, détail qui n'avait pas attiré son attention depuis le début.

Ses joues prirent une teinte un peu plus soutenue et il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser, une main glissant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

Isa ressentait chaque sensation jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, comme si elles étaient décuplées, et il ne douta pas un seul un instant que c'était également le cas de Lea.

Ce dernier fit peser un peu plus son poids sur Isa et passa une jambe entre les siennes pour plus de stabilité. Toute trace de sourire avait déserté son visage, et seule une intensité qui coupa le souffle d'Isa restait visible dans ses yeux.

Les lèvres de Lea se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes et ils fermèrent les paupières d'un même mouvement, appréciant simplement l'instant. La langue de celui aux cheveux rouges s'aventura bientôt un peu plus loin qu'auparavant et sous sa main, il sentit le cœur d'Isa s'affoler encore plus.

Ses doigts tracèrent des sillons de feu sur la musculature discrète du jeune nyctophile alors que sa langue rencontrait timidement celle du jeune homme qui avait longtemps été son meilleur ami. Lentement, sa main descendit progressivement à mesure que la température montait entre eux.

Occupant toujours à la fois l'esprit et les mains d'Isa – qui restait parfaitement sage pour un adolescent de cet âge -, Lea en profita pour baisser un peu le pantalon de son petit ami. Un coup d'œil lui permit de noter que ce dernier restait très sobre dans le choix de ses sous-vêtements. Isa portait actuellement un boxer noir, ou plus probablement bleu marine, totalement uni qui déçut grandement celui aux cheveux rouges.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Isa et lui donna la chair de poule, sensation renforcée par le souffle de Lea sur sa peau. Il rit, et l'autre piqua de nouveau un fard qu'il dissimula en embrassant la mâchoire de son invité, près de l'oreille.

Lea soupira d'aise et il délaissa quelques instants le bas ventre d'Isa pour prendre sa main. Lorsque ses lèvres capturèrent de nouveau celles d'Isa avant de descendre vers son torse dans une série de baisers papillons, la main du roux s'aventura de nouveau vers son entrejambe.

La prise d'Isa sur ses épaules se raffermit soudainement quand il le caressa à travers le tissu de son caleçon et celui aux cheveux bleus rompit le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à l'instant. Lea soutint son regard en poursuivant lentement son geste. Il ne prit pas garde au regard furieux que lui lança l'autre : c'était souvent sa réaction quand il était trop embarrassé pour faire autrement.

Isa se tassa légèrement sur lui-même, comme pour se soustraire à son contact, et Lea lécha son cou du bout de la langue, cherchant à la fois à le distraire et à le détendre. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que quelques baisers chastes et caresses innocentes, et il sentait la nervosité d'Isa faire vibrer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

D'une main, il guida celle d'Isa le long de son dos, assez bas pour que ses doigts effleurassent l'élastique de ses propres sous-vêtements de l'autre il glissa deux doigts sous le tissu qui couvrait les hanches de son hôte.

Le visage d'Isa avait désormais la couleur exacte des cheveux de Lea. Il passa un bras dans le dos de ce dernier, s'y raccrochant comme à une bouée tandis que son autre main était occupée à explorer le tout nouveau terrain de jeu que constituaient les fesses du roux. Il étouffa un soupir saccadé dans le cou de l'adolescent lorsque les doigts de ce dernier atteignirent enfin leur but.

Bientôt, leurs sous-vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir oublié au fond du lit alors que leur proximité devenait de plus en plus palpable.

Isa marmonna de vagues protestations quand les lèvres de Lea délaissèrent son torse pour descendre de plus en plus bas et il le supplia faiblement de s'arrêter là, ce à quoi l'autre ne prêta pas attention.

Les mains de celui à la chevelure flamboyante s'immobilisèrent quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Isa, éprouvé, et qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Isa…** le supplia à son tour l'autre sans pour autant aller plus loin.

L'intéressé secoua la tête de droite à gauche et la chaleur du soupir que poussa Lea le poussa à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas. Il se redressa à moitié pour le prendre dans ses bras et il l'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément. Ce baiser avait un goût d'excuse qui déplut à Lea mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de caresser son dos et ses reins, rassurant.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le couloir et tous deux se raidirent. Isa eut tout juste le temps de se recoucher, dissimulant en partie Lea sous sa silhouette et de rejeter les draps sur eux deux. Fort heureusement, tous leurs vêtements étaient quelque part dans le lit et aucun n'avait échoué sur le sol de la chambre.

La mère d'Isa entrebâilla légèrement la porte pour vérifier que son fils allait bien et ne remarqua rien dans la pénombre.

\- **Lea !...**

Isa n'avait pu retenir un soupir implorant, Lea ne cessant pas d'embrasser chaque morceau de peau qui était à sa portée. Plus gênant encore, il sentait le regard de sa mère sur eux alors même qu'il tenait son soi-disant meilleur ami en tenue d'Adam dans ses bras et que ce dernier profitait de sa propre nudité pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

Par miracle, la femme referma la porte, croyant à un cauchemar de son fils. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Isa roula sur le dos, éloignant Lea de lui avec un air à la fois gêné et furibond.

\- **On a bien failli se faire prendre !** gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Lea afficha un sourire provocateur en reposant la main sur son torse. Elle glissa un peu plus bas et fut arrêtée par Isa qui ne plaisantait plus du tout. Il l'embrassa pour lui changer les idées, chastement, cette fois.

\- **Déride-toi, Isa** , lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'il perdit quelques secondes après, remplacé par un air inquiet.

Il craignait réellement d'avoir froissé le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était maladroit, mais il n'avait pas exactement l'habitude de ces choses-là. Lea repoussa les couvertures à la recherche de leurs vêtements et tendit les siens à Isa.

\- **Tu préfères que je reparte dans ma chambre ?**

Une fois revêtu, Isa leva les yeux vers lui et nota avec beaucoup de surprise qu'il était totalement sérieux. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et une légère rougeur marqua ses joues.

\- **Maintenant que t'es là, autant que tu restes** , refusa-t-il, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage.

Il ramena sur eux les couvertures et s'installa contre le dos de Lea qui fixait le mur. Isa embrassa le creux de son cou pour attirer son attention.

\- **Isa ?** hésita l'autre en lui lançant un regard en coin.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si timide.

\- **Si on veut s'améliorer faudra s'entraîner, tu crois pas ?**

Un sourire éclaira brusquement son visage et Isa ne put contenir un rire. Même dans les moments les plus embarrassants, Lea ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs, et il parvenait toujours à entraîner son petit ami dans ses plans… Le pire dans tout ça ? Isa finissait par en rire et trouver ça normal.

Bah… Après tout, c'était sans doute cela qui l'avait attiré, chez lui.


	10. J5 : You're hollow

AkuSai month 2015 - SLOW BURN  
Set D - Day 5  
Prompt : "You're hollow."  
Rating : K  
Hurt/Comfort - Drama

 **« You're hollow. »**

Comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, une petite tête blonde fit irruption dans la Zone Grise. Roxas regarda de chaque côté en entrant dans la pièce, presque avec espoir, sous le regard de ses ainés dont certains allaient même jusqu'à trouver ce petit rituel amusant. Depuis le départ de six des membres de l'Organisation XIII pour le Manoir Oblivion, il ne cessait de chercher Axel des yeux tous les matins, quand bien même on lui avait annoncé que tous avaient été terrassés.

Dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la baie vitrée, Saïx l'aperçut et serra imperceptiblement les dents. On lui avait rapporté que personne n'avait réchappé du massacre mais au fond, une part de lui-même qu'il n'accepterait jamais de reconnaître publiquement trouvait écho dans le comportement de la Clé du Destin.

Il était celui qui avait envoyé le numéro 8 en mission et qui lui avait attribué la lourde tâche de faire disparaître les traîtres qui menaçaient l'équilibre de leur institution. Hélas, ô combien hélas, cela semblait s'être terminé d'une façon bien plus tragique encore.

Bien entendu, les Similis ne mouraient pas à proprement parler : leur existence n'avait déjà aucun fondement réel, ils se contentaient de retourner dans le néant d'où ils provenaient. De plus, comme le leur avait maintes fois répété Xemnas depuis leur « renaissance », en l'absence de cœur il leur était impossible de ressentir la moindre émotion, et le fait de voir le numéro 13 paraître aussi bouleversé mettait le Devin Lunaire mal à l'aise et le plongeait également dans une colère sourde.

Ce garçon était la copie conforme du gamin qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'horripiler de son vivant, un porteur de Keyblade du nom de Ventus qui s'était immiscé dans ce qui ne le regardait pas – même si, à bien y réfléchir, c'était Lea qui s'était mêlé d'affaires qui ne le concernaient en aucun cas -, et plus il s'attardait sur lui, plus des souvenirs douloureusement nostalgiques remontaient à la surface.

\- **Saïx** , commença timidement le numéro 13 sans trop savoir s'il pouvait lui adresser la parole. **Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de…**

Fort heureusement pour l'homme aux cheveux bleus, et plus encore pour l'enfant qui était venu l'importuner, une voix interrompit la question d'un ton à la fois moqueur et sans appel.

\- **Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang, gamin** , le coupa net Xigbar. **S'il s'est fait avoir, c'est qu'il était pas de taille, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.**

Cette simple remarque lui valut un regard noir de l'homme à la claymore, et il lui adressa un sourire sadique. Le numéro 2 n'avait jamais rien eu à l'encontre la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, néanmoins une certaine rivalité s'était installée entre le numéro 7 et lui lorsque le Supérieur l'avait officiellement nommé bras droit, et depuis lors il faisait tout son possible pour le faire sortir de ses gonds à la moindre occasion, et ce peu importe le moyen.

Roxas baissa la tête et alla finalement s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés blancs pour y broyer du noir, comme chaque matin, tandis que Demyx emplissait l'air d'une mélodie joyeuse qui en énervait plus d'un et que Xaldin reniflait d'un air dédaigneux devant le jeune membre à l'attitude si humaine. Posé un peu plus loin, Luxord battait ses cartes d'un air absorbé.

Les deux hommes aux yeux dorés se toisèrent un moment avant qu'un bruit de pas ne détournât leur attention. La marionnette fit son entrée, silhouette encapuchonnée et silencieuse, et vint chercher son ordre de mission sans décrocher un mot. Personne ne lui accorda le moindre intérêt.

Cette petite routine dura une semaine encore avant que Saïx ne fût vraiment hors de lui. Machinalement, et comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou, le jeune homme se rendit à la Preuve d'Existence, et tout comme la dernière fois où il y était venu, seules cinq pierres avaient pris cette couleur rouge caractéristique de la défaite de l'un des leurs. Cinq, pas six.

Il avança d'encore quelques pas et constata avec une once de soulagement que la dalle représentant son ancien meilleur ami était toujours intacte. Cela ne lui permettait certes pas de savoir ce qu'il faisait ni où il se trouvait, mais au moins avait-il la satisfaction de le savoir toujours en vie, et ce simple fait lui ôtait un énorme poids des épaules.

\- **Pourquoi celles de Larxene et les autres sont détruites ?** se risqua Roxas en pointant vaguement du doigt l'épitaphe devenue illisible de feu le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

Le Devin Lunaire se retourna brusquement, arme à la main, et arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres à peine de la nuque du jeune garçon. Celui-ci écarquilla très légèrement les yeux mais ne bougea pas, plantant son regard tempétueux dans celui topaze de son supérieur hiérarchique. Le vent déplacé par la presque attaque fit voleter quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles mais il ne cilla pas.

\- **Si la pierre d'Axel est intacte, ça veut dire qu'il est en vie,** déduisit la Clé du Destin sans trembler.

\- **Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce genre de détails** , lui répondit le plus grand entre ses dents, cinglant.

Le porteur de Keyblade fronça les sourcils de frustration, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur l'arme toujours posée tout contre sa gorge.

Il se méfiait. Bien. Peut-être n'était-il pas si lamentable, finalement ?

\- **Si tu es ici, tu ne juges pas non plus qu'il ne soit qu'un détail** , lui fit remarquer Roxas sans frémir.

D'un coup sec, il fut propulsé parmi les tombes, et une question effleura l'esprit de Saïx : s'il venait à briser une pierre, cela faisait-il disparaître le Simili qui lui était associé, à l'instar de ce qu'il se passait réciproquement ?

- **Tu n'es pas en position de juger mes actes** , gronda celui aux cheveux longs en se focalisant sur le présent et non plus sur quelques supputations.

Le blond se redressa en grimaçant mais ne démordit pas de sa première réflexion. Il toisa son adversaire d'un air dur que ce dernier ne toléra pas.

\- **Pourquoi tu t'obstines à nier que tu t'inquiètes ?** lâcha le jeune impertinent.

Cette fois, il para l'attaque du plus expérimenté, mais le choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Etonnamment vif pour un homme maniant une arme aussi lourde et encombrante, le Devin Lunaire fut de nouveau sur lui avant même qu'il ne se fût remis du coup, et il le projeta dans la pierre qui représentait Zexion, la réduisant quasiment en poussière.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'hypocrisie, et faire semblant d'avoir un cœur paraissait à ses yeux la pire des inepties. Il avait déjà du mal à tolérer ce comportement de la part d'Axel, Xigbar, et encore moins de Demyx, mais l'attitude de Roxas était de loin la plus insupportable. Certainement parce qu'elle était liée à la disparition du numéro 8, d'ailleurs.

Roxas toussa, et tous deux purent constater une déchirure dans son manteau recouvert de poussière. S'il avait pu, Saïx aurait certainement tiré plaisir de cette lutte inégale. Là, en revanche, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier qu'elle lui permît de se défouler et de passer sa frustration.

D'un geste, le second de Xemnas l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre, sans aucun effort apparent. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, menaçant voire même haineux, et martela chacun de ses mots en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur la gorge de l'élément indispensable à l'Organisation.

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas nous inquiéter. Ni toi, ni moi, ni aucune des personnes présentes ici n'avons de cœur, alors cesse tes enfantillages si tu tiens à la vie. C'est bien compris, Axel ?!**

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de passer en mode berserk, Saïx écarquilla les yeux. Tout en relâchant la Clé du Destin, il serra les dents et rebroussa chemin. Un rire amer et victorieux retentit faiblement lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, presque provocateur.

Dans son esprit, son lapsus ne cessait de résonner en écho, soulignant encore un peu plus son état fébrile. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le ciel étoilé qui entourait Illusiopolis de son halo protecteur.

Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son cœur, tout serait plus facile. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était là, non ? Retrouver son état d'origine. Redevenir quelqu'un… Avec Lea.

Un soupir brisa le silence et il se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste à la fois désespéré et las.

Ils devaient réussir, il en allait de sa vie.


End file.
